


The familiar dance of lovers past

by LelianasSong



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Reunion, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Morrigan and Leliana meet again through the Inquisition, the reunion sees them slip back into old dances and familiar steps. It is the game and dance of lovers past and it's one both seem eager to strike up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The familiar dance of lovers past

**Author's Note:**

> So, Morrigan and Leliana smut... it wasn't supposed to be smut and then it just sort of happened. So yeah... enjoy! Also for those curious, this happens in a different timeline to any of my Warden/Leliana fics.

There was a silence that hung over them, as the Spymaster and the Witch looked at each other in the darkness that shrouded them within the rookery. It was as if the once incessant sounds of the ravens bad been engulfed, muffled and silenced within the feelings that seemed to dance, obvious yet wordless, within the air.

It had been so long. Weeks, months, years, since they had last looked upon each other. Leliana had known where her old love had dwelled, it was impossible not to know of Celene's arcane advisor after all. The mysterious apostate who stood behind the throne, weaving secrets and magic and sinister design over the Empress and her court. Yes, Leliana had heard the rumours, had known them to be true and yet... well she had work to do and no time to deal with such trivial things as an old lover who had abandoned her. Yes, that was definitely the reason. There was no element of fear to it.

That is what she told herself at the very least. A convincing lie, if she had not known the tricks she played well. They were hers after all and it was difficult, to fool oneself to follow the steps to a dance that you knew to be wrong.

"What are you doing here, Morrigan?" Leliana asked finally, her hands clasped at her back, her back straightened in a posture that had provided the confidence to frighten many.

The witch merely smirked, her yellow eyes glinting in the darkness. They surveyed the spymaster in silence, watching, waiting and clearly amused. For Morrigan could see past the rigid stature and the dangerous glint in darkened eyes. She could see past every piece of armour, every wall and Leliana knew it. A shiver trembled down her spine, an action that did not go unnoticed as Morrigan's lips quirked.

Memories filtered unbidden into Leliana's mind. Of flickering flames and the sound of barking. The scent of rain and of flowers, the taste of peppermint and the silken touch of Morrigan's skin beneath her own. She saw the secrecy, the laughter in the darkness and the surprise that sprung so clearly into Morrigan's face, when Leliana had pushed her down onto her bedroll and they had made love for the first time.

She refused to move, not even as Morrigan prowled ever closer. Her face devoid of emotion as she pressed the images to the very back of her mind, refusing to let Morrigan see the past that she was reliving in the shadows of their shared past.

Finally, Morrigan came to a stop, her face mere inches from Leliana's own, her body so close that it would be so simple, so easy to allow herself to fall back into old patterns. Her old lover's breath tickled across her face, a missed sensation that made it all the more difficult to keep her eyes locked upon the eyes above her. How easy it would be, to allow them to slip lower, grazing over full and wicked lips until she was certain that her own lips would follow their path? No, she could not allow it. She would not.

"I did not expect to see you so affected by my presence, Spymaster. 'Tis most curious, I would say and not most befit for a woman of your occupation," Morrigan purred, the words tactile and taunting, goading Leliana into actions that she did not wish to partake in.

"Perhaps you are simply imagining things, Morrigan. They say that some people begin to do that with age," Leliana responded curtly.

"But you are older than me, are you not? Or was that a ruse? To what end? No, you know I would not respond to such a response."

"You seem to believe that you know a great deal about me."

"More so than you know about me, Leliana," Morrigan laughed, her eye dipping lower, a defiant and purposeful gesture, unlike the way Leliana's eyes threatened to do so against her will.

If anything had served the rogue well since the days of Marjolaine's betrayal, it was that feeling of knowing when she were being treated as a mouse in a cat's game. Toyed with until she would break, a shameful display that she refused to fall victim to again. That was what was happening now, was it not. A game of cat and mouse, however neither of them were likely to fit well into their roles, not without much struggle, like forcing a block into a hole in which it would never truly belong.

No, it would be an impasse of wills, until one or both of them snapped.

"I must admit, you have surprised me, Leliana. You have formed an organization here that could shake the very foundations of the world. Just one secret in the right place and the whole of Thedas could crumble at your feet. Yet with all your secrets, you did not attempt to find me. Why?"

Morrigan smiled as if she knew the answer, an annoyance that Leliana refused to show upon her face. "The past is sometimes best left undisturbed, Morrigan. The trick is not to use every piece of information that you find so quickly. Applied at the right time and they can be so much more effective. Timing and application, a skill you know as well as I."

"Yes, I suppose 'tis true enough."

They stood for a moment, eyes never moving, bodies never flinching and the silence almost deafening. The impasse was clear, neither could move for it would break the spell, giving the other the upper hand. Leliana wondered who would break first, whose patience was steadfast, whose will was stronger. It was an interesting game, an enticing and exciting one as Leliana finally felt finger tips touching her back.

Before she could react, her body was pressed against the witch, a moment where she should have tensed and yet it was as if her body merely wished to ease into the familiar position. Those eyes were too close, her lips even more so.

"Your heart is beating fast, little Nightingale," Morrigan whispered, her nose nudge against Leliana's so slightly that the woman might have imagined it. "You know 'tis pointless to deny it. I can feel it."

"And your breath is shallow, dear Morrigan. So fast and rapid, it gives you away as surely as anything."

The witch laughed, a low rumble that created a corresponding and deepening ache between the spymaster's thighs. Maker, when had this occurred? When she could feel her stomach turn molten, her fingers itching to touch, to hold. Her lips quivering just as surely as the pit of her stomach.

Then, a thought. If this were a game, there was only one way to win and that was to beat Morrigan within the rules with which she played. Leliana rocked her hips sensually, meeting Morrigan in a thrilling wave of intoxicating excitement. A gasp, a growl and that was all it took, for the witch to surge forward, her lips claiming the spymaster's in a violent fervor.

Hand pushed down her hood and latched themselves in her fiery locks, pulling and holding as though Morrigan were not quite sure what she wanted. So Leliana gave it to her, in the insistent rocks of her hips and her tongue drawing gasps from the taller woman.

A fire burned in the pit of Leliana's stomach as she pushed Morrigan against her table, lifting her up so effortlessly in the whirlwind of their passions. A sharp bite upon her lip answered and Morrigan drew back, panting and smirking before pulling Leliana in once more.

Those clever hands of hers went to the fastenings of Leliana's armour, only to be pushed away forcefully. Morrigan stared at her in disbelief, only watching as the spymaster removed her gloves and hood. No, now they would play by her rules, thought the spymaster, her head dizzying with desire and memories from a time that felt so long ago.

Her lips latched onto Morrigan's neck, sucking and nibbling with precision, drawing the bruise that she wished for upon her lover's neck. Her fingers, so eager to feel the softness once more, danced across the witch's collarbone, forcing away fabric until they found their destination. A gasp and a moan filled the air as Leliana's fingers brushed and pulled against newly exposed breasts. She smirked against the skin beneath her lips, enjoying each pleasing sound that she drew from her old lover's lips.

It had been so long and yet she found that her body still knew how to play and manipulate the most gorgeous sounds from Morrigan's throat. Her lust heightening, she found herself clawing at the fabric that stood in her way, pulling it over Morrigan's head and pulling away the last pieces until her chest lay bare before her.

"You are still so impatient, Leliana," Morrigan gasped as Leliana's mouth wrapped around an exposed nipple.

Leliana smirked then, looking up at Morrigan with half-lidded eyes. She could see the way each swirl of her tongue, each breath and nibble and suck seemed to be affecting the half naked woman upon her desk. Her chest was heaving, her skin flushed from the pleasure that arched her back and tightened her fingers in Leliana's hair. It was thrilling to know she still had this effect upon her. As if the years apart had not changed a single thing.

Impatiently, Leliana's deft fingers set to work, forcing down the skirt of belts and the leggings that Morrigan wore. How she had not found something new to wear, Leliana surely did not know, as infuriating as her garments had always been. Perhaps that had been her design, to once more hear the frustrated grunts that left Leliana's lips with the hurried disposal of the rest of her clothes. If that had been part of her game, she would at least not be disappointed.

It seemed too long before Morrigan sat before her, her naked body shimmering in the moonlight that spilled through the small window. Things had not changed, the mysterious woman was still as beautiful as ever. Leliana licked her lips, leaning on the table and pressing Morrigan back until the witch had no choice but to wrap an arm around her neck, steadying herself.

They refused to look away, as Leliana's hand ghosted up the inside of Morrigan's thigh, caressing the skin slowly and languidly, relishing in the way her muscles tightened in anticipation of her touch. She could feel Morrigan's shallow breaths, the way she arched herself and gasped against the chill of the chainmail that Leliana was still adorned in. Those fingers moved slowly and Leliana could not help but applaud herself for her own patience, even as the sharp nails in her neck signified the breakdown of Morrigan's.

"Stop these games, Leliana," Morrigan hissed, biting her lip as Leliana caressed her hipbone. "Don't make me wait for this."

Leliana laughed, kissing Morrigan as slowly as she touched her. Their tongues danced for a moment until Leliana heeded her own desire and slipped her fingers through glistening folds.

Morrigan gasped, her legs wrapping instinctively around Leliana's waist as the spymaster stroked between her legs. It had been so long and yet Morrigan still reacted so positively to her touch, her body arching and trembling as Leliana caressed and rubbed circles around her clit, manipulating each wave of pleasure as it surged through Morrigan's body.

She smirked as pants grew louder and moans turned into growls, as if Morrigan hated the fact that Leliana had once again made her feel this was. As if she loathed the fact that Leliana was beating her at the game she had worked so hard to set the parameters for. A groan filled the room as Leliana finally sunk her fingers into Morrigan's wet, warm heat. The spymaster moaned herself, savouring the feeling of being surrounded by Morrigan.

She started her pace with long and slow thrusts, enjoying the way Morrigan threw her head back in pleasure, her hips hungrily rocking to meet each trust. Her neck proved far too enticing as Leliana lowered her lips once more, running her tongue along the purpling flesh from her earlier attentions. Nails dug harder into her, urging her on as she quickened her pace.

Her fingers quirked, curling upwards at the end of each stroke, bringing moans and gasps from Morrigan's full lips. It was intoxicating, yet she knew that there was no secrecy in the sounds she was making, no heed paid to any number of people who could overhear them. So Leliana found Morrigan's lips once more, kissing her fiercely and swallow each perfect, needy and desperate moan into her mouth.

She rocked her hips, putting more pressure behind each and every thrust, curling inside of her until she could feel her muscles tightening around her, begging her for the release that Morrigan so desperately wanted. Yet, what would be the fun in that? Leliana smirked, biting Morrigan's lip harshly.

"You have not changed a bit, Morrigan. You are still completely desperate and hungry," Leliana purred as she rocked her hips, pressing her fingers sharply against her walls.

Morrigan hissed, gritting her teeth as she writhed beneath her lover. "Stop. Toying. With. Me. Leliana."

"What was that?"

She scowled, much to Leliana's amusement, her lips twisting into a snarl, as if the words she formulated were bitter.

" _Please_ , Leliana! Does that suffice? Oh _damnation_! You are going to pay for this! Ah!"

Leliana smirked again as she rubbed her thumb against the bundle of nerves between Morrigan's thighs. She moved fiercely, as she continued to thrust, her whole body moving until she could feel Morrigan getting pushed back each time. The movement of Morrigan's hips grew more erratic, her cries silenced once more by Leliana's lips as her body fell into the tremors as she writhed beneath her.

It was exhilarating, to feel the familiar sensation of Morrigan coming undone beneath her. To feel Morrigan's lips moving messily against hers as she rode out the orgasm. Leliana could almost say that she felt like home, as she leaned Morrigan back completely, feeling comfortable wrapped between the woman's thighs. She sighed in content as she slipped her fingers from Morrigan, popping them into her mouth and licking them clean.

Those yellow eyes were watching her hungrily, never leaving her mouth as she moaned and sucked upon her fingers, making a show of it to further entice her lover. She kissed her once more, albeit more gently, allowing her fingers to caress along her cheekbones and kissing the path they created.

She giggled, a sound she had not heard from herself for some time. Yet, when she looked down at Morrigan, she could not help but giggle once more. Her face was full of an almost wonderment, as she stared up at Leliana, a small smile quirking at her lips.

"I had missed your laughter," Morrigan sighed, as if forgetting for a moment that years of distance had separated them. An open smile that harkened back to simpler times crossed her expression as she pulled Leliana in to kiss her once more.

Leliana fell into the embrace that Morrigan wrapped her in, enjoying the ease and comfort that her touches and kissed brought her. It was strange and yet it almost felt as if nothing had changed. That they were still at the Warden's camp, wrapped up in each other's arms and providing comfort to each other in a world in upheaval. She supposed that the world was once again as such, the only differences were that time had stretched between them, encircling them in new roles and new pains.

Finally, Morrigan loosened her hold on Leliana and pushed the woman up and off of her. The spymaster scowled, only to find that within a flash, Morrigan's hands had sprung to the fastenings of her armour, a smirk pulling once again at her lips.

"I believe 'tis _my_ turn, spymaster."

 


End file.
